Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{3y + 8}{2} \div \dfrac{4y}{2}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{3y + 8}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{4y}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (3y + 8) \times 2 } { 2 \times 4y}$ $r = \dfrac{6y + 16}{8y}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{3y + 8}{4y}$